


Camp Half-Blood

by Random_Fandom



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically demigods - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, andrew son of hades, based of nico tbh, kevin son of posedien, mixtureof percy jackson universe with foxhole court, neil is son of ares, the beginning is kinda the same as the book but then its dramatically different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Neil and his mother ran, it was raining.</p><p> This is the most vivid memory Niel has of that day. The rain as it pounded down on the car windows, the thunder as it cracked down loud and ferocious, the lightning as lit the sky for one blinding moment. This and his mother's tight grip on the steering wheel. Knuckles white as she told him that his name was no longer Nathaniel. As she made him memorize a new name, a new story, a new life. </p><p>Demigods! au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Nico is Andrew  
> Kevin is Percy  
> kind of  
> Only writing this because I'm dying for this fusion and nobody has written it  
> Come on people. Step up.  
> Anyway enjoy

The day Neil and his mother ran, it was raining.

This is the most vivid memory Neil has of that day. The rain as it pounded down on the car windows, the thunder as it cracked down loud and ferocious, the lightning as lit the sky for one blinding moment. This and his mother's tight grip on the steering wheel. Knuckles white as she told him that his name was no longer Nathaniel. As she made him memorize a new name, a new story, a new life. 

\--

Neil watched the cigarette smoke rise. It made him think of his mother. He shivered letting the cigarette ash fall, thinking about fire and gasoline. Loud footsteps made Neil lookup. He recognized Coach Hernandez strange heavy gate. The door squealed open and Neil looked back. He pulled his bag closer to him as he looked at the Coach. 

The Couch raised an eyebrow "Again?" The Couch usually didn’t acknowledge the fact that Neil stayed in the locker room to sleep. He felt uneasy. 

"I was just leaving." Neil shifted to stand. 

"No," The coach waved a hand "not yet. There's someone here to see you." Neil jumped to his feet. Too late he heard the scuff of a shoe behind him. Neil turned to see a large stranger behind him. With terrible dread, Neil realized too late what was happening. 

"Neil, do you believe in gods?" 

Neil didn't bother to listen to whatever else the man had to say. He ran. He had been careless. If his mother had seen him now she would have beaten him half to death. In hindsight he saw the way Coach Hernandez walked, his odd thumping gate, the way he watched Neil, didn’t question too closely. He had to get as far away from this place as possible. 

He wasn’t fast enough. 

A racquet caught Neil in the gut. He felt his breath leave his lungs and collapsed onto the floor. 

"Gods dammit, Minyard. This is why we can't have nice things" 

Neil didn’t catch the reply too busy trying not to puke. 

"He's no use to us if you break him." 

"You'd rather I let him go? Put a band-aid on him and he'll be good as new." 

Neil took a haggard breath. He choked on air and wrapped a hand around his stomach. 

Minyard smiled down at Neil and tapped two fingers to his temple in salute. "Better luck next time." 

"Fuck you," Neil said. 

Neil stood tentatively feeling his stomach. 

"Neil," Hernandez rushed to his side "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Neil said brusquely "and I'm leaving." 

"Neil, Wymack came to-" 

"Could you give us a minute?" Wymack interrupted. 

The Couch looked between Wymack and Neil then turned to leave. 

"Do you know what I came here for?" Wymack said. 

Neil took a step back trying to find a way out. "I'm not interested." 

"Irrelevant," said a new voice. 

Neil felt all the blood leave his face. He stumbled back gripping his bag so tightly he felt his hand cramp. 

"No," Neil said, mostly to himself. 

Kevin surveyed Neil clearly unimpressed. 

Neil felt as if the room was spinning. Had he slipped up that badly? There was no way Kevin recognized him. Not with brown contacts, the dyed hair, and the distance of years. But why else would Kevin Day be here? If Kevin had found him how far behind could his father be? 

"We're from camp half-blood and you are a demigod," Wymack said. 

"I," Neil said very carefully. "am not interested." 

"Don’t be stupid," said Kevin impatiently "You won't last long out here." 

"I can handle myself," Neil said, already planning an escape route. 

"Look, kid, I don’t know how you lasted this long. It's lucky that your all the way out here not many monsters around but I  
can guarantee you'll be safer with us." Wymack looked Neil over "No more roughing it or looking for monsters every second." 

Neil glanced at Kevin. "No." It was sheer luck that Kevin didn’t recognize him. He wasn’t about to risk it. 

Wymack glanced at Kevin and Andrew. "Go to the car." 

Kevin left without complaint and Andrew followed. 

"You obviously know exactly what you are." Wymack looked at Neil as if trying to figure him out, "Is someone after you?"

Neil was surprised by the bluntness. 

"I'm fine." 

"We can protect you at Camp half-blood." 

Neil hesitated "Maybe." In reality, Neil was sorely tempted. He was directionless without his mother but even the thought would have her beat him black and blue. They had spent so many years avoiding anything that was remotely godly. 

"We leave in the morning." Wymack shoved a piece of paper into Neils' hands. "Think about it, we'll wait for you here until eight. If not find us whenever you're ready" 

Neil stared at the paper 

Half-Blood Hill 

Long Island, New York 

(800) 009-0009 

Wymack left in search of the Coach. 

Neil felt sick. He knew he wouldn’t be here in the morning. Tempting as it was he couldn’t risk it. The thought made his arms shake and something inside of him felt queasy. He had never wanted something so badly in his life. He put the paper in his bag and left. Outside Andrew sent him a maniac smile "Running again?" 

Neil ignored him and ran until he forgot temptation.


	2. Chapter 2

Running has always been easy for Neil. Sometimes he imagined he was actually the son of Hermes. With swift feet able to outrun anyone. He dreamed of flying away, too far for anyone to catch him. He dreamed of simply flying, of being someone whose existence was easier, someone who could run out of pleasure instead of fear. 

He didn’t allow himself to dream for long. 

Six months after the encounter with Kevin, Neil was in a bus station somewhere in Ohio. He clutched his bag in one hand and the amulet his mother had given him in the other. It was his only protection, without it his scent would have monsters and more importantly his father on his trail faster than he could outrun them. Even with the amulet his scent still gave off a distorted demigod smell. Confused it with the scent of humanity making it easier to hide. 

As he waited for his bus he had the sensation of being watched. He scanned the bus station slowly standing. The last time he had ignored his instincts he had attracted far too much attention. He walked as casually as he could towards the exit. As he walked his eyes snagged on a beautiful woman who stood watching him at the far end of the bus station.  
She smiled. 

Neil felt a cold shiver run through his body. 

Around her men were beginning to get a glazed look in their eye. She was too close to the exit. He instinctively knew that the moment he got close she would pounce. As smoothly as he could Neil turned and began walking to towards him. She caught his glance and her smiled grew wide enough to show the glimpse of fangs. Neil knew he wouldn’t make it out. He needed to get out of sight. He spotted a bathroom. He slipped in casting another glance towards the women. She was closing the distance far too quickly. Neil rushed in and found the restroom empty. He rushed to the windows and felt his stomach drop. The windows were too small. Even if he pried them open or broke them his body would not fit through the small space.

Neil would have to fight his way out. 

He dumped his bag onto the floor inside was an assortment of cash, ambrosia, nectar, knives, a sword, and a crossbow with arrows. All were made of imperial gold. Neil quickly loaded the crossbow and grabbed a knife placing the bag carefully within arms reach on the sinks. If he was lucky he could take her out the moment she entered the bathroom. He stood with his crossbow pointed at the bathroom door. 

He didn’t have to wait long. The moment the door swung open he fired. She was too quick. The arrow flew harmlessly through space her body had occupied just seconds ago. He instantly threw his knife. She was not as lucky as the first time. It sunk into her shoulder. She gave a violent hiss, her fangs, and sharp, claw-like fingernails were now evident. She pulled out the knife and threw it to the ground. With another hiss, she lunged. Neil rolled to the side almost colliding with the bathroom stalls. 

"Now, now pretty boy you don’t want to fight me." The woman's voice was smooth silk. Her appearance had reverted back to its original beauty. Gone where the fangs and claws replaced with a resplendent smile. Neil's thoughts became fuzzy.

"That's it, little demigod." She smiled seductively "Come here. Come to me. Don’t you want me?" 

Neil felt absolutely no desire but her allure was strong enough to confuse his mind. The moment of weakness was all she needed. She threw Neil back against the bathroom stall. His head snapped back against the stall. For a moment everything was blurry. With a brutal grip on his hair, she forced his head to the side exposing his neck. With her mouth a hairs breath away from his neck she paused. She violently took Neils amulet and yanked it from his neck. 

"This is my Goddesses magic." She banged his head against the stall "Why do you have this?" 

"Fuck you." Neil punched the creature in the gut grappling for the amulet. They both tumbled down her claws drawing blood as they raked down his arm. Neil found himself unable to contain her as she attacked with fury. They rolled both trying to subdue the other. The women imparted a savage blow to Neil's head that momentarily caused the room to go dark. When his vision cleared the creature was on top of him savagely choking him. At the edges of his fingertip, Neil felt the tips of the dropped knife. In one swift movement, he plunged it into the women's side pulled it out and plunged it in again. 

For an instant, her face was surprised then nothing as she dissolved into dust. Neil sucked in desperate breaths coughing at the dust. He snatched the amulet from where it had fallen. He looked at it with horror, down the middle of the amulet was a crack spanning almost the entirety of it. His hands shook as he put it on. He was unsure if the amulet would still work. It was pure instinct that kept Neil moving. As he grabbed his knife and crossbow and shoved some ambrosia down his throat he felt cold numbness spread throughout his body. Without the amulet, it would be a matter of weeks before he got offed by a monster or found by his father. 

Neil was unsure which would be worse. 

Still shaking he made his way out of the bathroom and to the ticket counter. His bus was still half an hour away. He could wait that long. He needed to get moving as fast as possible. 

"When does the next bus leave?" 

The bored man behind the counter clicked the computer. 

"Five minutes." 

"I'd like a ticket." 

Neil paid and went to the terminal the man directed him to. It was only when he was on the bus that he stopped shaking enough to pay attention to the destination. 

New York. 

Neil swallowed something between a laugh and a sob. He drank and ate as much nectar and ambrosia as he dared. Trying not to think about words like fate and destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the bus entered New York it was late evening. Through the entire drive, Niel had been unable to relax. The memory of blood ran too heavy in his mind. He smelled gasoline and smoke. His mother must be rolling in her grave. His stupidity and carelessness had caused this. He would not expose himself further by going to camp half-blood no matter how tempting. 

When he asked about the next bus he was told there would not be any for at least three hours. 

Frustrated Niel gripped his bag tight and ventured into the New York streets. His recent encounter left him wary of waiting at the bus station. If the amulet had truly stopped working he couldn’t afford to stay still. 

After about half an hour of wandering Neil went into a small cafe. He bought coffee and a muffin. He let himself relax a bit in a chair near the exit with an outside view. Niel found that he liked New York. Nobody questioned and it was easy to get lost in the crowds. 

Across the street, three old ladies sat on a park bench. They were doing some sort of knitting. As Niel watched he felt hypnotized by the motion of the thread. One spun the thread round and round. One measured and gave the thread. One cut each thread with a firm precise hand. 

Niel watched for what felt like a lifetime. Each spin, measure, and cut felt like the ebb of life itself. Neil could not force his gaze away. Not even when he realized he was being watched by the old lady's as much as he was watching them. In unison, they lifted their fingers and pointed at Niel. 

Then with care they lifted a single thread spun, measured and cut it. Neil heard the snap of the scissors as if he were standing next to them. It resonated in his ears only to be drowned out by the sound of his own heartbeat. They were gone. 

Neil stood up coffee forgotten. To be visited by the fates meant only one thing. Niel was going to die. Soon. 

\-- 

Niel checked the card again. 

Half-Blood Hill 

Long Island, New York 

(800) 009-0009 

"You sure it's here?" The taxi driver was giving the hill a skeptical look. Neil had to admit it didn’t look like much. 

"Yes." 

Neil paid the driver and got out. He didn’t move until the taxi was out of sight. He climbed the hill at the top Niel could see a glittering fleece. It was definitely camp half blood. 

Even in the dark light, the fleece shined. 

Neil stood before it uncertain. This was everything his mother had tried to keep him from but he was going to die soon. The idea of doing it alone in some dark alley cornered either by his father or a monster repulsed him. Still, it wasn’t too late. He could turn back. Forget this insane plan. 

Running had always been easy. 

Too late. 

Neil heard someone approach. 

Wymac appeared out of the darkness. 

Niel said nothing. 

"Well? Are you coming?" 

Niel followed with the taste of blood in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Neil saw when he woke up was black armbands and Andrews sullen glare.  
“You drool in your sleep.” Andrew said coolly.  
At the base of his bed stood Andrews replica and looming from the doorway stood Andrew. For a dizzying moment, Neil wondered if he was still dreaming. He turned his head back and forth between the two, noticing the subtle differences.  
  
“Why are there two of you,” Neil said more resigned than anything.

“I’m Aaron. Wymack wants to see you.” Aaron tossed him a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. “Get dressed.”

Neil watched them walk out of the room without saying anything. The moment Aaron closed the door behind him he sprang up from his bed to locked the door and shut the curtains. He looked under the bed where he had stored his bag last night. 

Neil felt his whole body relax with relief as he held his bag like a lifeline. 

I can’t stay here. This can’t be permanent. The voice inside Neils' head sounded like his mother, he winced at the thought. Neil pushed his thought aside and changed into the clothes Andrew and Aaron had left. When he opened the door again he saw the brothers waiting for him in the hallway. 

Andrew gave him a manic smile but said nothing he turned to lead the way while Aaron and Neil followed. 

Neils eyes scanned his surroundings, the camp was mostly empty a few people wandered about but nobody paid them much attention. Neil could see strawberry fields and the edge of a forest where nymphs lounged. They giggled when Neil looked at them and waved invitingly. 

Neil looked away, back to the house they were approaching. Wymack stood on the porch, hands on his hips watching them approach. Neil felt a familiar weariness envelop him.


End file.
